Radio base station systems (RBSs) operate to communicate between one or more radio access networks of a cellular communication system and one or more wireless user equipment units. An RBS has one or more radio equipment control REC) devices, one or more radio equipment (RE) devices having one or more antennas, and one or more point to point interface links connected between the REC devices and the RE devices. The REC devices operate to communicate with the radio access networks via a network interface and the RE devices operate to communicate with the wireless user equipment units via an air interface which transmits and receives signals over the one or more antennas. The REC and RE devices operate to communicate with each other via the one or more interface links, where the communication may utilize a streaming protocol that cannot be put on hold and, as such the interface links need to be operational for all communication.
A typical RBS has a primary REC connected to a RE via a primary link having characteristics that are determined during a negotiation process. In the event that the primary link between the primary REC and the RE fails, or in the event that the primary link is physically disconnected from the primary REC and the RE, the normal operation of the RBS fails. Such impacts the quality of service of the RBS.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.